


I fell in love with my best friend

by Katrisse



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrisse/pseuds/Katrisse
Summary: They started as neighbors, as best friends, then as lovers.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 6





	I fell in love with my best friend

Stell's POV

I fell in love with my best friend during the time where my family introduced me to my new neighbor's son.

"Hello! Ako si Stellvester. Teytey na lang para madali. Ano pangalan mo?"

"Felipe"

"Bat' ganon pangalan mo. Hindi ka naman matanda ah."

"Yung lolo ko kasi ang epal eh!"

Nung tinawanan ko yung sagot niya .. 

"Hindi ka ba na we-weirdohan saakin?"

"Bakit naman? Ang astig mo nga eh! Bestfriends tayo, gusto mo?"

"Sige ba!"

Hinawakan ko yung kamay niya noon at nais makipag laro sakanya. Nung una ayaw niya pero hinila ko sya kasi gusto ko siyang makilala.

"Tara na Felipe."

"Ayaw ko."

"Dali na may alaga ako'ng pusa dun."

"Talaga?? Gusto ko siyang makita."

Nung siya'y ngumiti mas nabighani ako sa itsura niya. Napaka ganda pala niya pag ngumingiti, at doon ako nahulog sa bestfriend ko.

Time flies by so fast, hindi ko pa rin makalimunan yung first meeting namin ni Ken. Pero kahit hindi na kami mga bata katulad ng dati, ganun pa rin yung nararamdaman ko para sa kanya. Habang mas tumatagal mas ninanais ko siyang mapa saakin.

Pero yun na nga hindi lahat ng tao mapapa sayo. Bestfriend ko siya, kaya ang kaya ko na lang gawin ay supportahan siya hanggat makakaya ko.

Ken's POV 

Nung makilala ko si Stell nag iba yung buhay ko. Kung dati hindi ako palasalita, kung dati, palagi lang ako'ng na sa kwarto at nag kukulong. Siya yung nag bago saakin. Mahal na mahal ko si Stell at ayaw ko siyang mawala sa buhay ko.

Ilang beses man magbago yung mga naging karelasyon ko sa buhay, lagi siyang nanjan para samahan ako. 

Sinabi saakin ni Stell na wag na muna daw akong pumasok sa isang relasyon dahil nag-aalala siya saakin. 

Pero ng makilala ko si Justin, feeling ko na siya na talaga yung para saakin. Minahal ko siya at pinagbigyan sa puso ko'ng ilang beses ng nasaktan.

At may isang araw na pumunta ako sa bahay nila at nag sorry dahil ayaw ko'ng maramdaman ni Stell na binabalewala ko yung pag- aalala niya.

"Ba't ka naman nag sosorry saakin, eh choice mo yan eh wala naman akong magagawa. Basta palagi lang ako'ng sa tabi mo para suportahan ka Ken." niyakap ko siya ng mahigpit at nagpasalamat sa diyos na binigay niya sa akin si Stell.

Stell's POV

Pinakilala saakin ni Ken si Justin. Ayun, masaya sila, napapatawa niya rin si Ken na akala ko ako lang ang nakakagawa.

Nakita ko naman sa mga mata ni Justin na hindi niya pababayaan si Ken. Sinabi nga nila diba kung mahal mo hahayaan mo na lang na maging masaya sa piling ng iba. 

Madaling sabihin pero mahirap gawin. Sobrang sakit. Every time na lumuluha siya sa mga braso ko, napapatawa sa mga kalokohan ko, at kapag saamin lang ang oras, feeling ko saakin siya. 

Bakit ako ganito, hindi ko siya matiis kahit ako na yung nasasaktan.

Patawarin mo ako Ken pero inisip ko na'ng bumitaw.

Sa araw ng pag aalis ko patungo sa ibang bansa tumawag saakin si mama na nadisgrasiya daw ang mga magulang ni Ken. Inisip ko kaagad ang magiging kapakanan ni Ken pag nalaman niya ito. Hindi ko makakaya pag wala siyang kasama'ng umiiyak.

Doon ako nag kakamali, nadun na pala si Justin para damayan siya'ng umiyak, wala na akong lugar para sa buhay niya kundi' kaibigan. Tinawanan ko na lang ang sarili ko habang tinitignan sila.

'diba sabi mo tama na Stell. Hayaan mo na sila'ng maging masaya sa isa't-isa.'

Malapit ako kina tito at tita, tinuri rin nila ako'ng tulad ng kanilang sariling anak. Kaya't bago ako umalis, pasasalamatan ko sila dahil kung hindi sa kanila, hindi ko makikilala yung pinakamamahal ko. 

Nang makita ko si Ken na pumasok sa loob ng kwarto at naiwan si Justin, tinawag ko siya at nilapitan

"Justin! Kumusta daw ang kalagayan nila tito at tita?"

"Mabuti na daw. May konting bone fractures at mga pasa, pero ma aagapan naman daw nila ito."

"Mabuti naman."

"Hindi ka ba mag papakita kay Ken?"

"Hindi na. Pa paalis na rin naman ako."

"Saan ka pupunta?"

"Mag papahinga lang. Basta Justin, palagi mo'ng dadamayan si Ken pag malungkot siya, wag mo siyang iiwan, at pasayahin mo siya katumbas pa kung paano ko siya pasayahin. Ingatan at mahalin mo siya kasi .. siya yung pinaka importante sa buhay ko. "

"Stell-"

"Yun lang Justin, wag mo nang ipaalam kay Ken na bumisita ako sa hospital hah?"

"Sige. Mag iingat ka Stell."

Justin's POV

Dumating at kinausap ako ni Stell sa hospital. 

Sa lahat ng mga sinabi niya at ang mga pinaramdam saakin ni Ken, alam ko na mahal nila ang isa't isa.

\- Flashback 1 - 

"Justin tara! Bili tayo ng ice cream dito kay kuya."

"Ayaw mo dun sa loob ng store na yun?"

"Wag na, baka kung nalaman pa ni Stell na kumain ako sa mga mamahalin na tindahan na yan, baka kutusan pa ako."

\- Flashback 2 - 

" Ang ganda ng sunset."

"Kaya nga eh, gustong gusto talaga kitang papuntahin dito."

"Pano mo nalaman to'ng lugar na to?"

"Lagi kaming tumatambay dito ni Stell. Simula pa nung mga bata kami espesyal na to saakin."

\- Flashback 3 -

"Ken, Ken, tignan mo ko, mukha ba'ng unggoy "

"HAHAHAHA para kang si Stell! Mukha kang daga hindi unggoy!"

\- End of the flashbacks - 

Lumabas na si Ken na mugto ang mga mata. Niyakap ko siya ng mahigpit para huminahon ito.

"Justin? Dumaan ba dito si Stell?"

"Hindi pa eh."

"Ahh, ganon ba."

"Ano, balak mo ba na dito muna mag stay sa tabi ng parents mo?"

"Oo, uuwi muna ako at mag iimpake." 

"Samahan na kita."

Ken's POV

Wala nanaman si Stell. Wala man lang tawag o message para mangamusta. Na saan ka na ba Stell, mag paramdam ka naman saakin.

Nang maka uwi ako, heto nanaman ang mga nadatnan ko. Mga bills ng bahay at mga utang ni papa sa kompanya. Kahit pa konti konti nag ta-trabaho ako sa modeling agency na pinasukan ko, para man lang matulungan ko sila.

Bumalik na kami ni Justin sa hospital na datnan ko sina mama at papa sa counter 

"Anak, kumusta na mommy at daddy mo?"

"Mabuti na ba sila?"

"Opo mabuti na po yung kalagayan nila. Nag papahinga na po sila."

"Mabuti naman. Hayaan mo kaming tumulong ha, para ka na rin naming anak. Wag ka'ng mag alala."

"Maraming salamat po ma. Nasaan po pala si Stell? Hindi niyo po ba siya kasama?"

Hinanap ko siya pero wala.

"Sorry Ken, hindi namin pwedeng sabihin. Ayaw ni Stell ipaalam sayo."

"Po?"

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ko. Yung para ba'ng hindi makahinga dahil sa sakit ng damdamin. Stell na saan ka?

"Na saan po si Stell ma? pa? Saan po siya nag punta? Sabihin niyo po saamin please."

Hinawakan ko ang kamay ni mama ng mag pakaawa sa harapan niya na sabihin saakin kung saan ang kinaroroonan ni Stell.

Tinawag ako Justin sa likod at kinausap. Pinunasan niya ang mga luha ko pero hindi ko mapigilan umiyak.

"Tita, tito ako na po yung mag eexplain kay Ken. Magpahinga na po kayo."

Inupo ako ni Justin sa harapan ng room ng mga magulang ko.

"Justin, dumalaw ba dito si Stell? Sabihin mo saakin."

"Oo Ken, nag paalam siya saakin at sinabi na alagaan ka." 

"Napaka sinungaling niya. Sabi niya palagi siyang na sa tabi ko para damayan ako, pero asan na siya. Hindi man lang siya nag paalam saakin."

Justin's POV

Masakit man ang naririnig ko sa mga labi ni Ken pero handa ako. Handa ako na ibalik ka kay Stell, Ken.

Pinakawalan ko siya sa yakap ko, hinawakan ko ang mga kamay nito, at tinignan sa mga mata.

"Ken. Minahal mo ba ako?"

"Oo naman Justin. Minahal kita ng sobra."

"Alam ko. Pero .. hindi sobra sobra kagaya sa pag mamahal mo kay Stell. Sana ma realize mo na yung feelings mo sakanya para hindi na tayo nasasaktan."

Napatingin sa baba si Ken 

"I'm so sorry Justin. Totoong minahal kita, pero hindi ko kayang mawala si Stell sa buhay ko."

"That's what I wanted to hear." 

I ruffled his hair and kissed his temple.

Masakit, pero hindi para saakin kung pag mamahal niya.

"I love you Ken."

"I love you too Justin, I'm very sorry."

I sighed and gathered my all of my strenght.

"Stell went here and talked to me nung kinamusta mo yung parents mo sa loob ng room a while ago. Nag paalam siya saakin na aalis na daw siya para mag pahinga, pero hindi niya binganggit kung saan siya pupunta." 

"Stell, bakit mo ako iniwan"

"And, may dapat ka pang malaman Ken."

"Ano yun?" 

"Si stell yung nagbayad ng expenses niyo dito sa hospital."

"Ano?! Bakit niya ginawa yun."

"Alam mo naman kung saan yung makukuha yung sagot diba? "

Ken's POV

Pumunta ako sa bahay nila Stell at kinausap si mama.

"Ma, please sabihin niyo na po saakin kung saan nag punta si Stell. Gusto ko po siya'ng makita."

"Ken alam mo naman kung gaano ka minahal ni Stell bilang kaibigan diba. Sa tingin ko malalaman mo lahat ang kasagutan pag nakita mo yung pula na kahon dun sa kama niya."

Umakyat ako patungo sa kwarto ni Stell na kabisang-kabisado ko na dahil doon ako halos natutulog tuwing gumagawa kami ng mga homeworks.

Nakita ko yung pula na kahon at pag bukas ko nito puro pictures at journal entries.

"January 24 - May bago nanaman si Ken, hindi na nagsawa yung bata'ng yun. Nandito naman ako, ano pa'ng hinahanap niya. HAHAHAHA sino ba nililiko mo Stell. Pag masaya siya, dapat masaya ka na rin para sa kanya."

"March 22 - Sana okay na si Ken. Namumugto nanaman mga mata nun. Sinabi ko na kasi sakanya na wag munang pumasok sa bagong relasyon eh. Tigas talaga ng ulo mo Ken. Pero don't worry palagi naman ako'ng na sa tabi mo eh."

Tumutulo na yung mga luha ko ng mabasa ang mga ito.

"April 15 - Ang cute mo Ken, ikaw ang pinaka cute sa buong buhay ko. Kung natupad man ang wish ko nung 17 pa lang tayo sana saakin ka na napunta eh. Ikaw talaga yung mahal na mahal ko Ken. at hindi yun nagbago ng mag 26 na ako."

"Stell mahal din kita."

Kinuha ko lahat ang mga letrato na nasa loob nito. Halos pictures ko na kinuha niya sa park, sa restaurant, at sa beach. Hindi rin mawawala yung mga pictures namin simula pagkabata.

"Anak pumunta siya sa Japan para ipagpatuloy yung pa p-photography niya dun."

Hindi ko namalayan na umaga na at nakahiga ako sa kama ni Stell. Hawak hawak ang picture niya.

After 2 years - 

Stell's POV

Matapos ang dalawang taon, hindi pa ako nakakauwi sa Pilipinas, at nawala na yung connection namin ni Ken sa isa't-isa. Nag aral ako at naging assistant ng isang well known and proffesional photographer dito sa Japan. 

"Stell could you be the one to handle the model from the Philippines? Since Sato-san is taking another photoshoot as of the moment."

"You could call Takahashi, I'm also busy with processing some photos."

"Please, we couldn't entertain him and you came from from the same country. I know you'll understand each other."

"Alright, fine."

Pumunta na ako sa place kung saan gaganapin yung photoshoot. Napaka ganda dito punong puno ng bulaklak at mga puno. Garden theme na may kama sa gitna.

"Where is the model? Let's start within 5 minutes."

Nang inaayos ko yung mga kagamitan ko may tumawag saakin na napaka pamilyar yung boses.

"Long time no see, Stell."

Nanlaki yung mga mata ko ng makita siya sa harapan ko.

"Ken"

"Stell, we are ready to go."

"Okay, Let's start."

Hindi ako mapakali sa mga nakikita ko. Bumibilis ang tibok ng puso ko pag tumitingin siya sa camera. Si Ken ba talaga to? Nag iba talaga yung itsura niya. Mas gumanda at kumikinang yung aura niya. 

Tinapos ko na yung shooting kaagad, dahil baka pumalpak pa. Nag paalam na ako agad sa crew dahil hindi pa ako ready harapin si Ken, marami ako'ng pag kukulang sa kanya.

"Stell tara, maki party ka dito saamin pang patanggal ng pagod."

"Sige nga, parang na stress ako kanina sa photoshoot."

Dumerecho ako agad nang imbitahin ako ni Sejun sa bahay nila, ang naging kabarkada rin namin ni Ken nung elementary days.

"Stell! Glad you could make it!"

"Pre! Musta, hindi mo man lang ba ako babatiin?"

"Ay! Oo nga pala Josh, Birthday mo ngayon!"

"Ay hinde! Langya ka nakalimutan mo!" 

Ito rin, si Josh, isa sa kapit bahay namin ni Ken at Kabarkada namin since elementary days.

"Sorry na, nandito na nga oh makikiparty na."

Pinapasok na rin ako sa tahanan ni pinuno. Gutom na gutom na ako kaya pumunta na ako sa dining table nila'ng pahaba.

Habang nag hihintay ako ng iba pa nilang bisita umiinom na lang ako ng strawberry juice.

"Justin! Ba't ngayon lang kayo kanina pa kami nag hihintay eh! Pasok na nga kayo. Na saan si Ken?" masayang bati ni Josh sa bisita. 

"Aba, bahay mo to? Wag ka na ngang magalit, birthday na birthday, baka di ka na tumangkad."

"Ah, ganon pala ha." 

Kinuha ni Josh ang leeg ni Justin at kinutusan ang ulo nito.

"Aray!" Pinalo palo ito ni Justin at humiwalay.

"Nandito na rin si Ken."

Si Justin at si Ken nandito, so ibig sabihin sila pa rin. Tadhana ba naman bakit pati dito sinundan mo ako. 

Nang makita ko sina Josh na pinaupo sina Justin at Ken sa harapan ko. I gave him a look.

"Justin! Kamusta na, pano pala kayo nagkakilala ni Josh?"

"Stell! Mabuti naman. Pinakilala ako ni Ken kay Josh nung nag hahanap ako ng dance instructor para sa pinsan ko. Ah! wag kang mag alala manager na lang ako ni Ken."

"Huy! Wala naman ako'ng sinasabi ah."

"SUS! Wag ka ng mag maang-mangan pa Stell."

"Lagot ka saakin mamaya Sejun!"

Tinuro ko siya at tinignan ko ito ng masama. Hindi nag tagal napa tingin ako sa harapan ko. Napatitig ako sa mga mata ni Ken, hanggang ngayon mahal na mahal ko pa rin talaga siya.

Buong gabi nag usap lang kaming lahat, nag kamustahan at nag usap sa kung ano-ano na ang ganap namin sa buhay. Masaya itong gabi na to, sana hindi na matapos.

Kinantahan namin ng Happy Birthday si Josh at tumayo na ako ng matapos ko ang aking kinakain. Pumunta ako sa veranda para mag pahangin. Hindi ko napansin na sumunod din si Ken saakin, bitbit na plato na may strawbery cake.Binaba niya ito sa tabing lamesahan.

"Stell"

"Hi Ken. Big time model ka na pala ngayon, Congrats!"

"Oo, ikaw rin naman ah. Professional photograher ka na ngayon. Kumusta yung 2 years mo dito sa Japan?"

"Maayos naman pamumuhay ko dito, mabilis akong nag adjust. "

"Ah, ganun ba. Eh saakin, nag adjust ka na rin ba?"

"Ano ba namang kalaseng tanong yan Ken?" Napatawang may halong takot na lang ang na sagot ko

"Stell. Nakita ko kung anong mga laman yung na sa pula na kahon, pinakita saakin ni mama."

"Sabi ko kay mama na wag-"

"Sinungaling ka talaga Stell, sabi mo saakin na palagi ka'ng na sa tabi ko. Eh na saan ka nung 2 years ng iniwan mo ako, hindi ko mapigilan yung sarili ko na umiyak pag naaalala kita, kung kumakain ka ba ng maayos o kung may nag aalaga ba sayo. Hindi ka man lang nag pakita saakin o nag paalam."

"Ken, hindi ko na kasi kinaya."

"Bakit hindi? Sana pinag laban mo pa ako . Sana nag confess ka na lang saakin noon pa. Sana hindi ka sumuko.Hindi mo sana ako sinukuan Stell."

Yumuko siya sa harapan ko at bumuhos ang mga luha. Maraming tumatak sa isipan ko, kagayang, Napakahina ko pala'ng tao, kung mahal ko talaga siya sana pinag laban ko yung pagmamahal ko sa kanya, sana naging matatag ako noon para umamin. Pero hindi eh,ang dami na naming pinag daanan, late na. 

"Sorry Ken. Sorry, hindi ko pinanindigan yung pag mamahal ko sayo. Pero kung may isa pa ako'ng pagkakataon para umamin sayo, pag bibigyan mo ba ako? "

"Please aminin mo na Stell at magiging sayo lang ako habang buhay."

Niyakap ko si Ken ng mahigpit na mahigpit. Luha niyang tuloy tuloy na pumapatak sa aking balikat. 

"Mahal na mahal kita Ken. Hinding hindi na kita papakawalan."

"Dapat ako yung nag sasabi sayo niyan Stell. Saakin ka lang, wag ka ng lumayo."

"Hinding hindi na ako lalayo sayo Ken."

Bumitaw si Ken, at parehas kaming namumula na ang mga mata kaiiyak. 

"Ken, I love you."

"Stell, I love you too."

Hinawakan ko yung mukha ni Ken sa magkabilaan. Pinag masdan ko ito, ang mga mata niyang kumikinang, at labi niyang tatamis pa sa mga labi ko. 

Author's POV

Sila'y nag titigan sa kalagitnaan ng nanlalamig na gabi. Ang langit ay punong puno ng kumikinang na mga bituin. Nilapit nila ang kanilang mga noo at parehas na nagdikitan ang mga labi'ng mas lalong uminit dahil sa kanilang pagmamahalan.


End file.
